


Sick Ignoct

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And lots of love, Fluff, IgNoct, M/M, Noct wants to be the 'mother' for once and take care of iggy, Sick iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: When Ignis fall ill, Noctis takes it upon himself to take care of his lover and advisor until he feels better. And he may or may not get a little.. touchy.Just a sweet, fluffy ignoct fic. No hurt/angst here!





	Sick Ignoct

Another kitten sneeze was let out. Noctis sat beside a sick Ignis with a bowl of warm soup in his hands. “Heh, specs you have the cutest sneezes- Can you sit up?” 

 

Ignis huffed at the compliment and pulled himself up, leaning against the headboard. Noctis dipped the spoon in the soup and made its way to Ignis’ mouth until the other raised his hand to stop him. “Noct, I can feed myself.” 

 

“No specky, let me. You’re sick.” He pushed ignis’ hand away and quickly fed him the spoonful, making sure to get it in before he closed his mouth. He then set himself on Ignis’ lap carefully so he wouldn’t spill the soup and made sure the man couldn’t escape. 

 

Ignis let out a sigh and set his hands on Noctis’ hips, “Don’t get mad at me if illness falls upon you as well.” 

 

Noctis snickered and shook his head. “You’ve never gotten sick before while taking care of me, so why would I?” 

 

“Our immune systems are different. Since you used to go to school with Prompto who would get sick very easily, you have gotten what he-” 

 

Noctis leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ignis’. “That was back then Iggy, now we’re-

 

“And you’ll definitely get sick if you continue to press against me.” 

 

Noctis shoved another spoonful into his mouth, “We’ll see about that.”

 

After the bowl had been emptied, Noctis pulled himself off of Ignis’ lap and made an attempt to throw the bowl and spoon to the sink, missing by a long shot. Ignis slid back down to a lying position and curled up under the blanket, “If there’s a mess then you’ll need to clean it up. I’m sure you know that very well.” Ignis mumbled tiredly with his eyes closed, near to falling asleep. 

 

Noctis averted his gaze back to Ignis’ half-covered face, deciding to lay beside Ignis and snuggle against him under the blanket. “Hey Iggy, you warm yet?” 

 

Ignis slowly wrapped an arm around Noctis and nuzzled against him. Noctis lifted his head to look up at Ignis’ face and smiled when he noticed that the man is sound asleep. He slipped an arm around his waist and pecked his lips, lying there until sleep came to overtake him as well.

  
  


**_~The next morning~_ **

 

Ignis had slept quite peacefully until the noises of Noctis throwing up could be heard. He opened his eyes and yawned, he felt slightly better but unfortunately illness still kept its hold over him. He tried to call out to Noctis but his voice decided not to reach far since it’s coarse. He slid off the bed and made his way to the bathroom to check up on Noctis. He pushed the door open and leaned on the doorsill, folding his arms with a small smirk. After the prince finished puking his guts, he noticed Ignis when he pulled away from the toilet. He knew that look on Ignis’ face, he glared at him and frowned. “Shut up.”

 

“Noct-”

 

“Don’t.” Noctis shakily stood up and grabbed onto the arms that wrapped around him to hold him up. He leaned his head on his chest and let out a sigh. “Iggy?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Maybe.. We should call Prompto.” 

 

“I agree, at least he won’t get all touchy.” 

 

“H-hey! I was trying to help you feel better!” 

 

“You knew what you were doing, now do you see what you’ve done?” They collapsed on the bed and Noctis winced, soon curling up into a ball and groaned. Ignis reached his hand over to touch his face, “Are you alright?”

 

Noctis shook his head and closed his eyes, “N-no. Iggy, I’m dying.” 

  
Ignis snickered at such exaggeration and leaned forward to kiss his forehead, “You are such a mindless prince.  _ My  _ prince.” 


End file.
